The present invention relates generally to loungers of the type used for suntanning and particularly to a lounger having a rotatable platform.
For years people have considered sunbathing a relaxing and enjoyable pastime. The development of a deep even tan has always been considered to give one a healthy, outdoor appearance. Suntanning in moderation can have a beneficial effect on the skin but over-exposure and localized burning should always be avoided. One factor that governs the evenness of a tin is the relationship of the sunbather to the direction of the sun's rays. In non-tropical climates where the sun is not directly overhead, the rays will be angularly directed towards a particular side or portion of the sunbather's body. Obviously, the portion of the bather's body which is normal to the sun's rays will always be the portion which is most effected thereby. The present invention relates to an apparatus whereby the relationship of the user to the sun's rays is constantly varied so that the user will obtain an even natural tan.
Prior to this invention numerous devices have been tried for assisting sunbathers to achieve natural even tans. Devices have been tried which reflect the sun's rays onto various portions of a sunbather's body with mirrors to give the sunbather an all around tan. Devices have also been tried which maintain the user's body at an angle which is normal to the sun's rays. In addition, suntanning tables have been tried which rotate on a continuing basis to give the user 360.degree. exposure to the sun. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,878; 3,908,666 and 4,140,128 disclose devices of these types. None of these devices, however, is completely effective in assuring a sunbather a uniform even exposure to the sun, particularly on intermittently sunny and overcast days.
It has therefore been found desirable to provide a lounger which rotates in response to the sun's rays, and which therefore represents a substantial improvement over the prior art. The solar lounger herein disclosed rotates only in response to the sun's rays to provide the user with uniform even exposure. Since the lounger rotates only when the sun is out, the user is assured of receiving uniform exposure to the sun on intermittently sunny and cloudy days.